Taking a Break 3: Hot as Ice
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Matsumoto has once again made her captain annoyed because she booked for them both to stay at Sakura hot springs instead of a proper inn. Can the hot waters and her fiery personality finally be able to melt his icy personality?
1. I'm NOT a Child!

Whoaa ! TaB 3 already ~ :3 I hope you like it ~ :D

With love,

- Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #3<p>

Hitsugaya Toshiro x Matsumoto Rangiku

Hot as Ice

Chapter One

I'm NOT a Child!

**.. ღ ..**

"Taichooooo, lighten up! Come have a drink! ~" An obviously drunk Rangiku held up an empty sake bottle as her captain watched on in disgust. Her cheeks were red, her black shinigami robes were loose, and her orange-y hair was ruffled crazily. Yet still she was attractive. Toshiro cursed at himself. _What is wrong with me? This is Matsumoto I'm thinking dirty thoughts about! _He sighed and turned to walk away before he did something he really would regret.

"Matsumoto, I'm not drinking with you… Go sober up, clean this all, and do your work!" He strictly directed. Rangiku stumbled blindly over to him and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "Hey, let go!" He protested loudly.

"Taichooooo, I love yoooooou ~" She stuttered and gave him a kiss on the cheek while smushing her large breasts on his arm.

"I don't think you realize what you're doing! Matsumoto!"

"Why do you always call me by my last name taicho? I don't like ittt…" She whined as Toshiro finally managed to shake her off his sleeve.

"Matsumoto would you please just sober up?" He sighed and started picking up wine bottles as she fell asleep.

An hour later, Matsumoto woke up sober. She looked around and she saw Toshiro sitting and working on some paperwork. "T-taicho? You stayed?"

"Ah, you're awake? Are you sober now…? And I stayed because you started drinking in my office…" He said the last bit with an annoyed tone.

"Ah, taicho, what did I do when I was drunk?" Rangiku walked over to her captain and draped one long arm around his shoulders. She unintentionally pressed her chest to him again and he felt his heart starting to beat faster. _What is this feeling? Matsumoto… No, Rangiku… Why do you make me feel this way? _In order to mask his feelings, he expanded his reiatsu and the room grew frighteningly cold.

"You didn't do anything wrong, don't worry about it…" He said in a very monotone voice. Rangiku sighed and nodded.

"If you say so… Oh hey, taicho, aren't we going to the real world tomorrow?" She questioned because she was going to pack as much clothing as she could.

"Yeah, we are. Don't forget to pack… I'll pick you up early in the morning, Rangiku." Then he realized his mistake. "I mean Matsumoto." He corrected quickly, his cheeks flushing red.

"Taicho, why did you call me Rangiku…?"

"Well, when you were drunk, you told me you hated being called Matsumoto so…" He explained reluctantly.

"I thought you said nothing happened while I was drunk…" She complained in a whiny tone of voice. "But fine, I'll go pack. See ya tomorrow taichooo ~"

Back in her room, as Rangiku packed, she felt her thoughts straying to her petite taicho. _His piercing blue eyes just seem to look right through me. _She thought as she packed her favorite icy blue dress. Suddenly, she felt she couldn't wait to spend a week with her taicho in the real world…

**.. ღ ..**

In the safety of his own room, Toshiro sighed as he packed his own clothing. _That Matsumoto… She's so irresponsible. But why the hell is she so attractive? … Perhaps it's just my hormones. I DO have the physique of a 13 year old boy… So I should be having the same amount of hormones… Wait, what the hell? Why am I thinking these thoughts? Ugh, this is just wrong. _A loud bang resounded throughout the room and Toshiro rushed to the door.

He heard moaning sounds and yelps coming from Rukia's room and he slid it open frantically to make sure she was alright. What he saw scarred him for life. "Renji… Rukia… You two…" He struggled to find the right words to describe what was happening. "What is… Why are… WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" He finally burst out saying.

Renji and Rukia were both naked and entangled with each other. Renji had a sheepish look on his face while Rukia yelped and hid under the covers. "Hitsugaya taicho… This is NOT what it looks like…" Renji stuttered out nervously.

"No, this is exactly what it looks like. Renji, I thought you had better self-control…" He sighed and turned to leave. "Before I go, just remember to be careful. You don't want Byakuya to catch y—" Just as Toshiro was about to finish his sentence, the door slid open and there stood the two's worst nightmare.

"What is the meaning of this, Rukia?" Byakuya's cold voice resounded throughout the small room. Rukia hid even further into the covers and Renji gulped noisily due to the fact that he had suddenly lost his voice.

Toshiro turned and left, not wanting to be there when the screaming started. He stalked back to his room where he finished packing. He sighed as he started on the paperwork that Rangiku didn't finish and had left to him. For the next few hours, there was nothing but the scratching of pen to paper and the flipping of page after page, page after page, and page after page.

**.. ღ ..**

Pretty soon, night fell and Toshiro was still working. He kept working and working and working until he fell asleep at his desk. A few minutes after he fell asleep, Rangiku crept into the room and she took the thick stack of paperwork off Toshiro's desk.

Quietly, she sat at her desk and and began to work. _I have to finish this all… Taicho has been working so hard, he always has a worried look on his face now… I'm going to wipe it off! _She thought as she worked tirelessly. What she didn't know was that Toshiro had actually awoken for a bit and seen her work for his sake. He smiled absentmindedly and drifted back to sleep.

In the morning, Rangiku woke first. She sat up in her chair and rubbed her eyes wearily. Then she yawned and ran her hand through her hair as she looked around. "Ah… I fell asleep in the office…" She said out loud and she watched as her taicho stirred.

"M-Matsumoto?" He mumbled sleepily. He saw the completed pile of work in front of her and he sat up, fully awake. "Did you do ALL of that?" He asked in astonishment. Rangiku nodded sheepishly and Toshiro's face blossomed into happiness. "Wow, thanks!" He ran over to her and gave her a warm hug.

"It wasn't much taicho…" Rangiku coolly said but inside, she was jumping with joy. _OHMIGOD, TAICHO JUST HUGGED ME! He smells so nice! Ohh, hormone rush… I haven't felt like this in a long time since Gin left… Mm, I just want to take him right now… Taicho… Wait. What is that poking against me? _She jerked away quickly and stared at his clearly erect length through his robes.

"Matsumoto, what are you looking at…?" Hitsugaya asked before he followed her gaze. Embarrassed, he quickly turned away. "Stop staring, get back to work!"

"I finished all the work already remember taicho…?" Matsumoto's voice filled with glee. _I gave our innocent little taicho a boner? _She smirked. "Don't be ashamed taichooo ~ I'll take my leave now, meet me at the gate in half an hour ~" Sauntering away with a new spring in her step, Rangiku got her suitcase and almost bounced out the door, leaving Toshiro alone in the room.

Blushing still, Toshiro walked to his desk and tried to get his boner to go away. Finally, he settled on taking a VERY cold shower… The song he sang in the shower was Hot as Ice by Britney Spears… "Cause I'm cold as fire baby, hot as ice. If you've ever been to heaven this is twice as nice…"

**.. ღ ..**

Matsumoto waited impatiently for her LATE taicho to get to the gate. He usually was never late but this time, he was. She tapped her foot loudly and sighed repeatedly. "Taicho, when you get here, I swear I will k—"

"You will what?" Toshiro's annoyed voice sounded honestly curious.

"N-nothing." Rangiku stuttered. Toshiro scowled and she gestured to the spirit gate. "Shall we go?" He nodded and they both ran inside.

Soon, they reached Karakura Town and they stopped so they could study a map and so they could catch their breath. "Matsumoto. Did you ask the Commander-Captain where we were staying?"

She nodded with a slightly suspicious smile on her face. "Where?" He said, exasperated with her antics. She frowned, thinking that he was angry with her and he made no move to correct her. _Truth be told, I guess I'm actually angrier with myself than I am with her. It's my own stupid fault for getting aroused by her… I mean, couldn't it have been anyone but her? … Thinking it over, if Byakuya or someone got me aroused, I'd never live it down. Now I'm actually glad it's Rangiku. … Why am I talking to myself anyway? I need to get a life. Honestly… And when did I start referring to her as Rangiku? … Even internally it's weird._

"At the Sakura Hot Springs and Hotel! Aren't you happy?" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"WHERE?" Toshiro sputtered and anger filled his face but he knew there was no use in protesting...

**.. ღ ..**

_Stupid Rangiku. I mean, stupid Matsumoto. Making me do this stupid stuff at this stupid place and GAH. I sound like a little kid. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to suck it up… _Outwardly, Toshiro's scowl deepened as he followed Rangiku to the hot springs. "Hi, I have a reservation, under the name Matsumoto."

The lady smiled nicely and said "Welcome to Sakura! I hope you enjoy your stay here! This is your room key…" She handed Rangiku two keys and Matsumoto politely asked where the hot springs were. "Oh, just down the hall to your right."

"And the men's hot springs?" Toshiro piped in.

"Oh, sorry sweetie, children have to stay with their guardians. You'll have to go to the female one."

"Oh, it's okay taicho, we can bathe together ! ~"

"MATSUMOTO!"

**.. ღ ..**

Toshiro sat in the hot water, with anger written all over his face. Sighing, he looked around to see that there was no one here. _I wonder why there isn't anyone else here… Oh well, it's probably because right now, everybody's working and nobody has time to come relax. That, plus the fact that this place is rather small…_

SPLISH SPLASH. Sounds of a person entering the water started and Toshiro looked up to see Rangiku walking in the water with two towels wrapped around her. They barely covered her. Her legs were flaunted in his face as she walked until she was beside him. She sat down and removed the piece that was covering her breasts.

She felt the water circulate to that certain place and she relaxed immediately. "How do you like the water taicho?" She questioned in her high-pitched voice.

"The water is fine." He replied promptly and looked away. _Why am I being so cruel to Matsumoto? It's not like she did anything wrong… She was born with that ass… ets. She was born with those assets. Dammit, why am I just so attracted to her! _Toshiro blushed as he moved further under the water. "Matsumoto…" He started. "Why haven't there been any hollows yet?" He questioned.

"I don't know… Judging from the reports, there were supposed to be tons. I wonder what happened to them…"

"Well. We'll just have to wait and see I guess."

With that, Toshiro turned away and sunk even deeper into the water. "Taicho! If you do that for too long you'll-" That was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

**.. ღ ..**

"TAICHO! You're awake!" Rangiku exclaimed as she stood over the bed Toshiro was laid out on.

"W-what the hell just happened?" He said, looking around to see where he was.

"You fainted in the hot springs… I had to bring you up here. Good thing you're so small…"

Just then, Toshiro noticed that he was already dressed. _Didn't I go into the hot springs naked? _He thought with a stunned look on his face. Matsumoto noticed and she smirked.

"Yeah, I dressed you." She said casually.

"Did you… did you see…" Toshiro's voice trailed off as red invaded his face.

"I had no choice… By the way, you're the biggest I've ever seen!" She commented bluntly, making Toshiro blush more. Then, she turned around and left, leaving a very embarrassed captain behind her.

**.. ღ ..**

"Can you believe she wore that?"

"I know! She's such an attention whore."

As Rangiku sat in the hot springs listening to the other women gossip she felt that she learned something about female humans. _They sure are shallow… _She reflected to herself quietly. Sick of hearing all the comments, Matsumoto got up and made her way slowly back to their room after changing.

"Taichoo~" She purred quietly as she stood of their room. "Want to go out to eat tonight? ~" When she got no answer, she slid open the door and walked in. The lights were shut off and all was quiet. _Maybe a little _too _quiet… _Rangiku thought as she walked to the bed where Toshiro previously was sleeping. The sheets were folded neatly and the pillows looked pristine. Rangiku looked alarmed as she looked around for signs of her captain.

It was then that she noticed the window was open and the air was slowly blowing the curtains inside. They looked like white, billowing clouds as they fluttered in the cold air. Shivering, she moved outside onto the balcony. As she stared at the silvery white moon, an unfathomable sadness crept into her heart…

* * *

><p>Err . Not that much of a cliffy ... I hoped you liked this ~ Review ! 3<p>

- Serenity


	2. I Miss You Like Hell

Ugh, stupid plot bunny kept me up. Now it's done and yes, it _is _a bit emotional and angst-y. Sorry about that... I just think Toshiro is a VERY angst-y persoooon ...

Enjoy!

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #3<p>

Hitsugaya Toshiro x Matsumoto Rangiku

Hot as Ice

Chapter Two

I Miss You Like Hell

_**Previously In Chapter One…**_

_The lights were shut off and all was quiet. Maybe a little too quiet… Rangiku thought as she walked to the bed where Toshiro previously was sleeping. The sheets were folded neatly and the pillows looked pristine. Rangiku looked alarmed as she looked around for signs of her captain._

_ It was then that she noticed the window was open and the air was slowly blowing the curtains inside. They looked like white, billowing clouds as they fluttered in the cold air. Shivering, she moved outside onto the balcony. As she stared at the silvery white moon, an unfathomable sadness crept into her heart…_

**.. ღ ..**

Sighing sadly, Rangiku stood on the balcony still even though it was freezing out. She couldn't believe her taicho would just up and leave like that. _Or was he kidnapped? _She couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong. Slowly, she walked back inside the warmer room where she closed the elegant glass doors leading out to the balcony.

Sitting down on the bed where Toshiro had previously occupied, she leaned back and flopped onto the bed. Turning around, she stuck her face into the soft pillow and groaned loudly. "GAAH!" She screamed into the pillow as loud as she could, venting the feeling of being abandoned by her captain. _I hope he's coming back…_

**.. ღ ..**

Truth be told, Toshiro wasn't coming back. But not of his own will. Rangiku's hunch had been right. He had been kidnapped. He sighed as he paced around the empty room with a hollow feeling in his heart. _I hope Rangiku doesn't think that I dumped her there…_ _I honestly care for her and I don't want her to feel hurt… _He tripped over his own feet and he fell softly onto the bed.

As he lay there, he wondered where he was. His captors had suddenly burst into his room and drugged him. Unable to resist, he had been conscious as they took him to some unknown place. Chucking him into this room, they told him to stay there and if he tried to break out, Rangiku died. He had finally stopped thinking about breaking out of this place out of love for Rangiku.

KNOCK KNOCK. Two short raps on the door snapped Toshiro out of the trance he had unconsciously slipped into. He turned to face the door as it opened and he saw a young girl wearing a revealing black robe standing there. "So you're awake." She said with venom seeping from every word she spoke. Her monochrome voice matched her tone and both were expressionless as she walked in the room quietly holding a tray. "This is your food." Setting the tray down on a small coffee table, she turned to leave. "We need you alive so if you don't eat, I'll come back and force it down your throat."

"Whatever." He said with an air of finality. He watched as she walked away and as the door slid firmly shut behind her._ She basically defines the term 'small with additude' … _He thought with a scowl on his face. He sat down on the sofa to study his meal.

The little punk had brought him some dirty-looking soup and some filthy-smelling fish. It looked hardly edible. Sighing, Toshiro picked up the tiny little fish and he bit into it. It was surprisingly tasty. _It tastes spicy, then sweet, then salty and finally… it ends with the taste of … BITTER ALMONDS? _Toshiro realized with a jolt of surprise. Only one thing would taste like bitter almonds if it wasn't actually bitter almonds. Cyanide. _Where would my captors get a human poison? Not like it's going to kill me anyways… I can just rinse out my mouth an—_Before Toshiro could finish his thought, he slumped over backwards. He was out cold.

**.. ღ ..**

"You put the human-made poison in the fish sauce, yes?" Ciel Otsumada asked in a British tone as he addressed his subordinate, the little girl from earlier.

"I did, Ciel-sama." The girl said without any expression in her voice. "Would you like me to do anything further…?" She muttered quietly as she turned away, ready to leave.

"Actually, Nobel, there _is _something you can do since you offered oh-so nicely." He said quietly, making her turn around in disgust.

"Alright. What is it?"

"Kindly put our new guest in the interrogation room. I'll be there shortly. Thank you, Nobel." He ordered with a gentle kind of firmness. Angrily, she nodded as she made her way to the prison cell where they held Toshiro.

**.. ღ ..**

Matsumoto couldn't think of anything at all. She stumbled around the little town blindly as she window shopped and sampled food. But she didn't have her usual cheerfulness anymore. There was an unusual sadness which had burrowed its way into her heart. She couldn't even identify the cause of the heartache she was experiencing.

Stumbling, she fell and landed in front of a shop that sold souvenirs. Getting up, she stared at the door for a bit until she decided to go in. Perhaps this shop had something that would pique her interest.

Inside, cheerful music played and the air conditioning was on at full blast. Rangiku's orange hair fanned out behind her and the shopkeeper could do nothing but stare at the angel who had just walked into his shop. He hurried out quickly from behind the counter to service her. "H-hello there! Welcome to my shop, _Memories. _Can I help you with anything?" He looked outrageously nervous to her.

_Men are so easy. But I guess they can't all be all like taicho. I mean, taicho actually doesn't care about appearance or anything. These earth men are so shallow, I can practically see him drooling onto the floor. Disgusting… _Rangiku's own thoughts startled her. Usually, she would always be delighted when men showed interest in her but now, she was only annoyed.

"Ah, no, I'm just going to look around for a bit, thanks." She said, politely rejecting his offer. The man looked obviously disappointed. Slowly walking around the store, Rangiku spotted a white flute with a snowflake painted on the side.

_Look at what we have here… This is so pretty, it reminds me of taicho… _She thought as she picked it up. She ran her fingers along the smooth sides of the small instrument and she pivoted to face the shopkeeper. "Excuse me…" She started and the shopkeeper eagerly answered.

"Yes, yes yes? How may I help you?"

"How much is this flute?" She asked, hoping it was for sale.

"For you, it's only 1000 Yen!" He smiled as he said it, hoping to impress her. It didn't work of course but she smiled anyway.

**.. ღ ..**

Rangiku strolled pleasantly out of the little shop with a smile plastered on her face. She swung the little white bag happily as she walked down the streets window shopping. When she reached Sakura hotel, Rangiku went immediately to her room so she could examine her new little "treasure".

When she took it out of the bag, she saw that the snowflake had changed location. _What? How did it change places? It was right there on the top left side but now… What the hell? _She thought as she tried to figure out how it moved. Shrugging, she assumed it was some human trick and she put the long tube-ish part into her mouth.

Placing her fingers carefully over the holes, she blew a gust of air and she was delighted to see that the little flute made a noise. Slowly, she figured out all of the different notes and she played a light tune. Then, she attempted to play her captain's favorite song. _Taicho likes Hot as Ice by that human singer doesn't he? What's her name… Tiffany? Stephanie? Britney? Yeah, that's it. Britney Spears – Hot as Ice. How does it go again?_

As she played it, she repeated the lyrics in her head and a smile crossed her lips. Suddenly, she thought of what had happened and a sudden wave of pain hit her right in the heart. _Taicho… Why did you leave without a trace? Do you not care for me at all? You could have left some clue at least… _Sighing, she set the flute down gently and plopped down into the nearest chair.

She swung her head backwards to stare at the empty blank wall behind her. It reminded her of the emptiness that was her heart. And pressed against the wall was the bed that previously Toshiro had occupied.

Rangiku got up from her chair and collapsed on the bed depressingly. Breathing in deeply, she inhaled a lungful of Toshiro's scent and her hormone levels immediately began to rise. _What the hell is happening to me? _She wondered as she drifted off, soothed by the illusion that he was there…

**.. ღ ..**

"Hey, maggot. You done your food? No? Too bad. You're coming with me." Nobel's voice directed as she stood in front of Toshiro. He sighed and got up out of his chair to meet the little girl's demands. "Ciel-sama wants to see you~" She said with a wicked smile.

When Toshiro didn't answer, she turned around to face him.

"Talk." She commanded with displeasure clearly shown on her face. "Why are you so quiet?" She demanded as she angrily kicked the ground. "Meh, anyway, we're here moron. Just go in you dickhead." She insulted crudely as she pushed him inside.

As Toshiro stumbled into the empty room, he immediately noticed the blond man sitting stiffly in a chair. Ciel motioned for Toshiro to sit down and unwillingly, Toshiro obliged. "Welcome, Hitsugaya Toshiro. How are you feeling?" Ciel asked in complete politeness.

"I'm fine." Toshiro answered in a clipped tone.

"That's good to hear. Care for some tea?" He held out a teacup filled with orange-y colored tea. Shaking his head, Toshiro politely refused. A million questions were rushing through his mind but he knew he couldn't rush himself. "I brought you here so I could ask you a few questions." He said in a clipped tone.

"About what." Toshiro stated coldly.

"About Seireitei."

Toshiro scoffed. "Why do you want to know?"

"I want to know because a long time ago, I was exiled…"

"That's your own damn fault." Toshiro cut in rudely, sick of being stranded and lonely.

"…For something I didn't do. My, what a short fuse you have today, _taicho._" He purposely spread out the last word into a sneer.

"I'm not answering anything." Toshiro stated determinedly. Ciel merely smiled patiently, as if he were speaking to a little child.

"Missing your lieutenant, _taicho?_" He said, purposely pushing Toshiro's buttons.

"Shut up." Ciel smirked as he knew he had hit his mark.

"Nobel." He called quietly and the door slid open. Promptly, Nobel walked in swiftly.

"Yes, Ciel-sama?" She said with a scowl on her face. _Ciel? _Toshiro thought. _I remember reading about someone named Ciel Otsumada who was exiled because he created a horrific zanpakuto that almost destroyed all of Soul Society. Is Ciel Otsumada the man who is sitting so calmly in front of me?_

"I was wondering how Matsumoto Rangiku is doing. I wonder if she's still alive." He asked her with humor written all over his face.

"_What_ are you talking about?." Toshiro demanded with quiet, controlled anger showing transparently in his tone.

_Oh, this is interesting… _"Nothing that concerns you, To-shi-ro-kun~" Another girl strolled in wearing a bright pink kimono and a neon yellow sash. No, she didn't stroll, she _bounced. _She literally bounced with every step she took.

_She looks like the exact opposite of Nobel or whatever her name is. _Toshiro thought. But he did get riled up at the thought of his precious fukutaicho getting hurt. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Aribel." She said in a light cheerful voice. "And you're Hitsugaya Toshiro-kun~" She announced happily. Toshiro scowled as he stared unabashedly at her strange appearance.

"Aribel, what do you think we should do if Toshiro keeps refusing to answer questions?"

"Well, I think we should go punish the big-boobied lady~" Aribel said as she revealed very plainly that her playful exterior hid an intense sadist.

"I agree Ari, you're very wise. Why don't you and Nobel go get her, yes?"

"Don't you dare." Toshiro's icy cold voice cut into the middle of their conversation.

"Whoops. Looks like Shiro-chan is mad~" Aribel noted with an air of amusement. Toshiro growled as he stood up. Grabbing his zanpakuto, he made a move to open the door to only find that it was locked.

"Now now Hitsugaya _taicho, _let's not do anything rash. Won't you have some tea?" Ciel offered with fake politeness in his voice.

"No. I'm leaving, Ciel Otsumada." Toshiro raised his katana and swung it hard at the empty white wall, determined to break it down. It crumbled almost instantly and Toshiro jumped out to return to Rangiku's side. To return to where he was needed the most.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I hope you liked this chapter, and don't forget to check out my other stories and REVIEW ! :D<p>

'till next time!

-Serenity


	3. Reunion! Not?

Rawr. Two story uploads in one day 8D Well , here you go! Chapter three ready and running ~

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #3<p>

Hitsugaya Toshiro x Matsumoto Rangiku

Hot as Ice

Chapter Three

Reunited … Not?

_**Previously in Chapter Two…**_

"_No. I'm leaving, Ciel Otsumada." Toshiro raised his katana and swung it hard at the empty white wall, determined to break it down. It crumbled almost instantly and Toshiro jumped out to return to Rangiku's side. To return to where he was needed the most._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Rangiku felt a sudden pulse of reiatsu as Toshiro broke free. Her eyes shone brightly as she knew that her captain was still alive and that he was looking for her. "Taicho…" She murmured as she climbed out of her gigai, laid it carefully on the bed and slid open the door to the balcony.

Outside, the air was cold and Rangiku shivered. It was the perfect weather for her captain. Jumping onto a rooftop, she looked around, desperate to find even the slightest hint of Toshiro. _Dammit, taicho, where are you! _The orange-haired lieutenant thought as she raced across Karakura town. _I can't find you… I miss you… Taicho!_

Toshiro was lost. He didn't know where he was. Was he even _in _Karakura town anymore? _Where the hell am I? Rangiku must think that I've left her on purpose. But that's not the case. I have to explain to her later. But now, I have to focus on getting out of here. I'm sure she felt my reiatsu. She should still be feeling it now. Is she looking for me?_

Looking around, Toshiro saw nothing but pure darkness. Toshiro swung his head around, searching for some light. Finally he decided to create his own. Holding his hands in front of him, he used Kido. "Way of Destruction 31: Red Fire Cannon!"

A small red fire sprouted out of Toshiro's hands and he held it in front of him carefully, as to not burn himself. As the light grew bigger and brighter, Toshiro could see that he was in a tunnel of some sort. Walking down the long winding corridor, he saw that there was a 'light at the end of the tunnel' so to speak.

Increasing his speed, Toshiro ran down the long road and when he reached the end, he burst through the light. Momentarily, he was blinded. But then it all became clear. Dropping lightly down onto a roof, Toshiro blinked as he looked around to see where his new location was. He was in Karakura town.

It all looked familiar but at the same time, it looked different. Toshiro couldn't figure out which way to go home. To go Sakura Hot Springs. _That's strange. When did I start referring to Sakura as home? _He thought to himself and he chuckled. _Because home to me is wherever Rangiku is. _

Then, Toshiro heard a sound.

A haunting melody was being played somewhere but Toshiro could hear it clearly. It was lifting but it was depressing at the same time. He couldn't quite explain it but he felt somehow nostalgic. Forgetting all about finding Sakura, he focused on finding whomever was playing that song.

As he searched, the melody continued to play. It sounded mournful as if the person who was playing it was also looking for someone. And if they were also in deep pain. Toshiro felt an unexplainable attachment to this person, whomever it was.

Then he traced the sound to a figure who was sitting on a rooftop alone with a curious instrument in their hands. Then he saw the bright flash of orange hair and he realized who it was.

"Rangiku…" He murmured quietly to himself as his heart lifted with joy and pleasure. She didn't seem to notice him. Toshiro watched in complete silence as her long fingers moved expertly across the tiny flute-like object. He could see her breath in the air as she blew. Then, as the moon shone on her face, he saw it.

Toshiro saw the streaks of tears running down his beloved fukutaicho's beautiful face. The bright moon illuminated her tears as Rangiku lowered her hands and she stared down at the flute in despair. _Taicho… Where are you? Can you hear me calling you? _She thought desperately as she tried to stop the unrelenting tear flow.

Just as Toshiro was about to go comfort her, something attacked him. Quickly pulling out his zanpakuto, he saw Rangiku turn back in alarm and he watched her face change.

"Taicho!" She yelled out in happiness but then, she saw the attacker. Gasping, Rangiku ate a piece of soul-candy and she jumped out of her gigai to join her captain in battle, the flute lay forgotten on the roof. The attacker merely smiled.

"You… You're that girl, Aribel!" Toshiro exclaimed and Rangiku looked at him in surprise.

"You know her?"

"She helped kidnap me!"

_He didn't leave voluntarily after all… _Rangiku thought with joy at this new found discovery. But now was not the time for celebration. She had to help him fight.

Pulling Haineko out of its sheath, Rangiku started to release her sword. Aribel giggled as she jumped aside and pulled something out from behind her back. It looked like a doll with long, flowing blonde hair and big blue eyes. But they soon learned it wasn't something to be taken lightly.

Pulling out a strand of the doll's many locks of hair, Aribel swung it around at the pair. Toshiro scoffed and he attempted to cut the lock but suddenly, it expanded into one very thick strand.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku yelled as she released her sword. The misty gray ash floated over to the enemy and Toshiro also released his weapon.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" A large ice dragon joined the ash. Aribel laughed maliciously.

"That won't hurt me!" She said in a voice as sweet as honey. Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the cocky young girl. Raising his sword, he swung it hard at her and an ice dragon spouted out of it and quickly made its way to Aribel.

Her expression didn't change as she flicked the strand of yellow string in front her defensively. The dragon hit the barrier with a loud bang and dust started to flit about, blocking all of their vision.

When the dust finally settled, Rangiku let out a small whimper of surprise. "But she's unscathed!" And it was true. There wasn't a single mark on Aribel's small body. Aribel smirked self-assuredly and Rangiku looked furious.

"Haineko!" She shouted out and the ash immediately surrounded the small girl. "Neko Rinbu!" A swirling grey tornado appeared and it engulfed the little girl fully with seemingly invisible sand. Yelling loudly, Rangiku made the tornado tighten around the unsuspecting enemy.

"Ah!" Aribel uttered in surprise. She wasn't expecting this to happen. Crying out loudly, Aribel launched herself at the tornado from the inside, only to get cut by the little beads of ash. She growled angrily and Rangiku chuckled quietly to herself.

"Not so tough now are you?" She heard Aribel scoff and yell out a command she assumed was to whatever her weapon was.

"Go, Alice~" The little blonde doll Aribel was holding earlier started to move! It walked towards Rangiku and she stared at it curiously. Then, Alice raised its hand and began scratching Rangiku furiously. Rangiku jumped back and the tornado split apart into the thin mist again.

"Now it's my turn~" Aribel stated and she yanked a few more hairs out of the doll's head. It screeched loudly and Toshiro's icy blue eyes narrowed in annoyance. The pair watched as the weak-looking girl whipped the hair and it grew to gigantic porpotions. Then she attacked.

Twirling it around her head, Aribel tactfully feigned to aim for Rangiku but actually, she attacked Toshiro. His well-trained reflexes quickly allowed him to dodge out of the way and Aribel hmph'ed in frustration. _I'll get him this time, I will! Then Ciel-sama will like me more than that STUPID Nobel. _She thought jealously. _Nobel gets all the attention._

_She seems angry about something. _Toshiro wisely observed. Perhaps if he could provoke her, she would lose her temper and he could capture her for questioning. "Hey, maggot. Shorty." He called her names to see if she would react.

She didn't.

"To-shi-ro-kun~ Calling people names isn't nice and little kids should be wary of their language~" She hopped and skipped around happily with a delighted little smile on her face. Rangiku noticed that even though it was a smile, it looked more like a taunt. Like Ichimaru Gin's smile. It was daunting and teasing. It irritated her to no end.

"Hey, little girl, you should be more respectful to your elders you know!" Rangiku called.

"I'm not little, you old hag~" Although she said it with a smile, her tone was dangerous.

"Don't call me that, you little –"

"Stop, Matsumoto." Toshiro stopped Rangiku before she could get all riled up. She turned her head towards him and stared at him reproachfully.

"Alright, alright _taicho_."

Turning her attention back to Aribel, she started to taunt. "Hey, little girl, what's your name?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" Rangiku pursed her lips prettily and Aribel laughed a tinkling laugh.

"She's Aribel." Toshiro said loudly to his fukutaicho and the enemy girl frowned.

"No fair, Toshi-kun, don't ruin all the fun!" She pouted, obviously upset.

Then Rangiku saw him.

Rangiku saw the hottest man she had ever seen walk towards her with a smile on his face. Toshiro also recognized him instantly. "Ciel Otsumada!" He whispered under his breath in that low voice of his.

"Taicho…" Rangiku also lowered her voice. "Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He's the man who kidnapped me. Aribel – that girl – and Nobel – another girl – work for him." The 10th squad captain explained. Rangiku nodded in understanding and quickly she returned to gaping at Ciel. He was walking towards them slowly with a smirk on his face and Rangiku felt him literally oozing sex appeal.

_He looks yummy. _Rangiku licked her full, pink lips temptingly. Ciel noticed this immediately and he looked her way. His piercing gaze turned her legs into jelly. Giggling madly, Rangiku quickly directed her gaze away and stared at her captain instead. _For some reason, today, Hitsugaya taicho looks hot. Even hotter than the eye candy in front of me…_

Toshiro noticed Rangiku staring at him intently and he wondered whether or not he should point it out. _She looks… like she's hungry. _He thought as he smiled lightly. But that smile soon faded as he noticed Ciel getting closer and closer. Aribel looked surprised. But Toshiro was glad to see that Nobel wasn't there with him.

"Hello, _taicho._"

Toshiro immediately shifted into an offensive position. "What do you want?" He asked menacingly.

"Nothing. As I said before, I just want to talk."

"Like hell you do." Toshiro answered bitterly. He knew that Ciel was probably lying. Rangiku watched as Toshiro looked angry and she stared curiously.

"C-Ciel-sama…" Aribel quietly stuttered in surprise, not in relief like Rangiku expected her to. "Sorry… I couldn't finish them off…"

"It's alright, Aribel. We'll discuss it later."

"O-okay…" Aribel retreated behind her master.

Ciel advanced towards Toshiro menacingly but on his face, he wore a cheerful demeanor. "Did Aribel cause you trouble?"

"You sent her after us after all, you know the answer!" Toshiro snapped. Ciel merely smiled.

"Don't be like that, _taicho._" Then quickly moving over to Rangiku, Ciel placed a soaked cloth over her mouth. In a second, Rangiku slumped over, obviously unconscious. Seeing this, Toshiro roared in anger and he charged at Ciel.

Raising a finger, Ciel stopped Toshiro's blade. The icy-blue eyes widened in surprise. _He stopped my shikai? _Swinging as hard as he could, Toshiro tried again. And again, and again and again. Each time, he was blocked with only a finger.

Quickly, a thick piece of doll hair wrapped itself around the petite captain and Toshiro was bound. He struggled as hard as he could but he was powerless against the strong string.

All he could do was watch as Ciel and Aribel disappeared with Rangiku in their hands…

* * *

><p>Ooh, cliffy :D I added alot more conversation in this story than I usually do.. Iunno, do you like that better or more action ? And i tried to write battle scenes .. yeah , I'm not so good at that ^^;; I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway!<p>

Cheers!

-Serenity

P.S: Yoruichi x Sui-Feng coming up next! :D


	4. Most Precious

This is REALLY SHORT . I apologize D: I've just been so busy these days , and I had a retreat to go to. Sorry guys ! Enjoy anyway :)

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #3<p>

Hitsugaya Toshiro x Matsumoto Rangiku

Hot as Ice

Chapter Four

Most Precious

_**Previously in Chapter Three…**_

_Quickly, a thick piece of doll hair wrapped itself around the petite captain and Toshiro was bound. He struggled as hard as he could but he was powerless against the strong string._

_All he could do was watch as Ciel and Aribel disappeared with Rangiku in their hands…_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Wracked with anguish, Toshiro howled loudly as he mourned the loss of his precious fukutaicho. It seemed like they knew that separating the two would make both of them break down. He sighed as he kicked a rock away from a rooftop as he walked. She was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. He could only pray that she was safe and sound.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"What do you want from us?" Rangiku yelled as she strained against the bonds that held her tight to the chair. "Why are you doing this?" Ciel merely smirked.

_She's pretty cute when she's mad..._ His grin grew even wider. Perhaps he would steal her from Toshiro. "Stop smiling!" The busty woman commanded but the taller man purposely pretended not to hear.

"You're in no position to be giving out commands, Matsumoto Rangiku-san." And it was true. Both her arms were twisted behind the chair she sat on and they were tied to each other so she couldn't reach her zanpakuto. At least he hadn't taken that yet.

"I'll take my leave. Perhaps you'll be calmer when you begin to feel the pangs of hunger." With that, Ciel strutted proudly out the door, leaving Rangiku alone in the room.

The orange-haired woman sighed as she looked around. Then she detected some familiar reiatsu. Was it coming toward her? No. She could hear no footsteps advancing towards her.

Was it from another room? No. All was silent. Rangiku decided that it probably was some leftover from whomever had stayed here before. It felt eerily familiar to her.

Then with a jolt, she realized who's sprit-pressure had been left behind. It was Hitsugaya Toshiros. Gasping, Rangiku saw a small slip of paper hidden away in the corner but she couldn't reach it as the chair was stationed into the ground.

Raising her finger, she chanted the spell."Way of Destruction 4: Byakurai!" A small controlled burst of lightning flashed and Rangiku was released. Running gleefully to the corner, she felt that the reiatsu was stronger here.

She read the paper eagerly.

_Matsumoto:_

_Times are dire. We need to stay connected. Whenever you feel my reiatsu, check this piece of paper. I had Mayuri make it for me. If you just focus your reiatsu on this piece of paper, you can direct words on it. Try it now._

Matsumoto smiled so excitedly as she tried directing a message.

_Taicho:_

_I'm doing fine. This idea is spectacular!_

Rangiku paused, not sure what to say next so she decided to throw in a line to make him blush.

_You're always one to think of the good ideas... Why are you so smart? Jeez. Anyway, I'll be sure to keep you informed on what Ciel is doing... Reply!_

Leaving the paper down, she hoped that he would receive her message. Just as she was about to relax, Matsumoto's sharpened senses picked up the faint sound of footsteps hurrying towards her room. Judging from the loudness of the sound, she realized that she only had around 30 seconds to get back into her chair and to pretend to still be bound.

Loosely typing a knot around her hands, Rangiku sat back down on the uncomfortable chair. Not a moment too soon, the door slid open and a murderous aura filled the room immediately.

She didn't know who was expecting to walk in but whoever she was expecting, it certainly wasn't Aribel. But that's exactly who walked in. Aribel - holding a small blonde doll. Every amount of that suffocating murderous aura was coming from her.

"Hi there, Rangiku-_chan_..." Aribel said it with a smile on her face but her tone was menacing.

Shivering involuntarily, Rangiku raised her eyes to meet the ice-blue ones defiantly. "I know you broke free." The smaller of the two started. Surprise must have shown on the fukutaicho's face because Aribel smirked- it looked out of place on her angelic and innocent looking face . "It was tied loosely anyway. Do you why Ciel-sama made it like that?"

"Why?"

"Because he _fancies_ you of course!" The use of the British term clued Matsumoto to where Aribel may have come from. "It's not right that he likes you like that! It's not fair!" The petite girl threw a small tantrum as the older woman looked on in interest. "I've known him for so much longer yet he... YOU JUST WALTZ IN AND HE STARTS FOCUSING ON YOU! Dammit! I wish you would just DIE!"

Rangiku looked completely and utterly taken aback. It was obvious that Aribel harbored feelings for her master and that she was crazily jealous of the gorgeous busty woman.

Suddenly, Aribel launched her tiny figure at the fukutaicho and her doll was pointing directly at her heart. Rangiku had no time to react or to draw her sword. She was completely helpless and no one else was there to save her.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

He dragged his feet as he walked on the rooftops. _Rangiku, I hope you aren't in any danger… _Toshiro knew that to her, Ciel was dangerously attractive. _She's just my lieutenant after all, why would I be angry that she finds another man gorgeous? Is it selfish to want her all to myself?_

Toshiro sighed. Love was just so confusing. As he walked, something shiny caught his eye. Jumping down quickly, he picked up the white-ish object to find that it was a flute with a snowflake painted carefully on the side. It was beautiful.

"Wasn't Rangiku playing this earlier…?" He murmured quietly to himself as he realized what this object was. Suddenly, he felt a pulse of Matsumoto's reiatsu and immediately, he plunged his small hand into his white pocket to check the slip of communication paper.

He scanned the message as a faint smile blossomed onto his face. She had gotten his letter! Keeping calm, he wrote back.

_Matsumoto:_

_I'm glad you got my letter and that you're safe… Thank you for keeping me updated. I hope they aren't treating you too badly. I'm going to come get you soon. Please, stay safe. For yourself and … for me._

Then, he placed the slip of paper that was the precious link between Rangiku and him in his pocket carefully, making sure it wouldn't fall out by accident. It was most precious after all.

..ღ..

Just as the doll was about to make contact, a hand landed on Aribel's arm, stopping her. The two women both looked up into the handsome face of Ciel Otsumada who stood there with an unemotional look on his face.

"What's going on here?"

* * *

><p>Review please ~ Thank you for reading !<p>

Cheers,

Serenity.


	5. Jealousy

Here we go. Chapter five, finally done . Writers block : I'll try and finish another chapter of something else today , but no guaranteeeees ... Anyway, enjoy !

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #3<p>

Hitsugaya Toshiro x Matsumoto Rangiku

Hot as Ice

Chapter Five

Jealousy

**Previously in Chapter Four…**

_Just as the doll was about to make contact, a hand landed on Aribel's arm, stopping her. The two women both looked up into the handsome face of Ciel Otsumada who stood there with an unemotional look on his face._

"_What's going on here?"_

..ღ..

Ciel's eyes blazed with unmasked rage as he asked his question in a hardened voice. It sounded like he was grinding his teeth together in an effort to control himself. "I said, what's going on here?"

No one spoke. No one moved.

Ciel's mouth tightened into one thin line as he turned to look at the cowering girl whose arm he was holding. Aribel whimpered quietly as she averted her gaze. "I told you to leave her alone!"

_Leave me alone? Why…? _Rangiku thought curiously. _And… why is he so angry?_

Dragging the small tiny girl outside of the room, he closed the door with a bang that made her jump back. "Crap… I really didn't want Ciel-sama to find out…" Aribel whimpered as she remembered his sweltering gaze. "Why does he care about that silly girl so much anyways!"

Inside the room, Rangiku gazed into a corner in fear but out of the corner of her eye she could tell that he was staring at her with malevolence in his eyes. "Are you alright?" His voice was soft and tender yet it still sent shivers down her spine.

"I… Thank you…"

"Just making sure you're safe."

Rangiku felt her heart flip flop as it looked like he was flirting with her but clearly, she knew he wasn't. He had no reason to anyway. She was his captive, and he was the captor. With a nod of his head, Ciel shut the door.

_That… that certainly was … different. _She mused as she ran her fingers over the piece of paper in her pocket absentmindedly. After a few seconds, she decided to pull it out. A new message was intricately shown on it.

_Matsumoto:_

_You didn't answer my last letter. Are you alright? I'm rather worried about you. Answer me please…_

"Taicho… Are you really worried about me?" She muttered quietly as she answered back.

_Taicho:_

_Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I'm working on a way out of here. How did you escape?_

As Rangiku sent it, she sighed. _What am I going to do now?_

..ღ..

"Aribel. Do you understand what you did?" Ciel's cold voice rang throughout the small interrogation-style room as the girl in front of him shivered.

"Y-yes…" She muttered in a quietly, obviously scared to the death of the handsome man in front of her. She had done it for him after all.

"You do know you're going to be severely punished."

Hot tears rolled down from Aribel's black orbs as she nodded solemnly.

"From now on, I forbid you to have any contact with me. You disgust me."

Being told that by the person she loved was the final blow. She stood up, fire suddenly appearing in her eyes. "Fine. If that's what you want, so be it." And with that, Aribel stormed out the door.

Although she tried to act tough, she really was hurt badly. Nobel could see it when she cried last night. Since they were twins, Nobel could always sense when Aribel was hurt. And she vowed to kill the person who had made her sister cry.

..ღ..

Toshiro was a force to be reckoned with. But when he was especially mad, sad or lonely, he got even crabbier if that was possible. And now, he was ready to snap at any moment.

"I'm sorry for the long wait sir, here's your drink!"

The plump waitress brought Toshiro his cold drink with a hurried look in his face. The café he was at was pretty busy and so it really wasn't her fault. Still, he wanted to yell at her. But he had to resist. Causing a scene wouldn't do him any good.

He missed Rangiku like hell.

Before, the ice-captain would have thought that having his carefree and loud lieutenant gone would be freedom and happiness but without her, he felt empty somehow. She was always the one by his side, helping him throughout everything.

He loved her.

Speedily, Toshiro downed his drink and threw a couple of yen on the table as he got up to leave. As soon as he was out of the vicinity of people, he popped a soul candy.

"Hey, don't go anywhere. Just go to my hotel room and sleep or something." He instructed his gigai firmly who nodded. Satisfied, Toshiro leapt on the rooftops, trying to remember how he broke free from Ciel.

He was in a tunnel. A long winding tunnel.

For some odd reason, Toshiro couldn't remember. He couldn't remember how he had gotten out. It was as if that particular chapter of his life had been removed or erased.

As he ran, he spotted something below him. Something with bright orange hair. _Rangiku!_

"Matsumoto!" The white-haired boy yelled out and the figure looked up. It was her!

Quickly, he shunpo-d down to meet her. At first, she didn't seem to recognize him. "Uhh, Matsumoto?" He asked again, suspicion creeping into his voice.

"T-taicho…" She stuttered out uncertainly.

"It's me. Are you alright?"

"Alright…"

It was as if he was talking to a robot. But it was Rangiku. Genuinely her. He could see the sealed mark on her chest that a robot couldn't duplicate. Still, something was off.

Because it was Ciel who had taken her, he had to be wary. Yet, Toshiro knew that he probably couldn't bring himself to kill Rangiku. Even if it was a look-alike. _Curses. Is this Matsumoto or not! _He thought angrily.

Suddenly, Matsumoto grabbed Toshiro's hair and yanked on it painfully. Toshiro let out a cry of pain as he spun around and faced her.

"Matsumoto what the he—" He was cut off when she pulled out her zanpakuto.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku released her sword as she faced him, holding the hilt. She was preparing to fight him.

Toshiro had no choice; he had to fight back. Pulling out his own zanpakuto, he released it too.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

And the fight, with the unwilling participants, began.

* * *

><p>Tada :) If you liked it, review please~<p> 


End file.
